Mechanic (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * Mechanic's weapon name is Gear Gauntlet. * Mechanic's Railgun Armor and Plasma Cannon Armor may be a reference to Theia's weapons from the show "Rokujouma no Shinryakusha!?" * Mechanic may be the class with the least changes/modifications from Fenrier. This is because Mechanic is overall adaptive, and requires quick thinking and basic knowledge of each class. * The former E for mechanic was called Stat Conversion, inwhich defense would be converted to damage, and vise versa. * The formula for Damage -> Defense was 1+((CURRENT DAMAGE-1)*2)=DEFENSE * The formula for Defense -> Damage was 1+((CURRENT DEFENSE-1)/2)=DAMAGE * Mechanic spawns in at 30 mana instead of 0 mana, unlike other classes. * Mechanic's armors stay active for a longer period of time only when it's attacking. * Some consider Mechanic to be a mage, rather than a fighter, because Mechanic heavily relies on using armors (aka abilities). * With 5 Satellite Strikes at once on a single target, the target will receive a massive -150% defense debuff and walkspeed debuff leaving them immobile, making most classes that are immobile unable to escape the radius. 10 Satellite Strikes at once will lower Siegmund's defense to 0% (when he is attacking he will have 100% defense). * The E move can block certain projectiles such as Trooper's bullets, Tundrus's snowballs, and Vulca's bullets. The block does not always work. Strategies * The Sniper: Be as far away from everyone as you possibly can and widdle everyone's health down using your ultimate and the guns. * The Aggressor: Run into a battle and immediately use the Tri-Blades and the plasma cannon, and begin to hit as many people as you can. * The Tanker(Team Fight only): Stay near a team mate and give them all of your armors/ones that are necessary when they enter battle. You gain defense and can act as a shield for the teammate as they deal all of the damage. * If you are going up against a class that has a long ult, such as Commander or Frigost, quickly look at your stats. If you have damage that will give you more defense, use the E ability right before the ult happens. Doing so will allow you to have some time to attack them knowing they cannot fight back, and the swap will help you survive the ult. * During a Team Fight, Mechanic is possibly one of the highest priority targets. A Mechanic can damage any point on the field to ensure the other team can stay confined, or a Mechanic can give out their armors to teammates, increasing the odds of winning for the team. * The Railgun Armor has a firing time that is perfectly timed with a jump from a player. If you are fighting a bunnyhopper, small adjustments to your aiming can ensure hits on even the bounciest of targets. Easiest to accomplish at medium range. * An easy way to deal with enemies that block is to set up Satellite Strike and nullify their block by punching them to get rid of it. * Whenever one of your Armors is about to dissipate, be sure to recycle it--this ensures that you get the most value out of your Armors. * Railgun (Z) has better dps then X, so its best to use Railgun instead of Plasma Cannon against Siegmund or other medium ranged enemies. * Plasma Cannon (X) has a slow firing speed and a small damage debuff, so it is not very good against things with an already high damage output. Only use this at close range when you are fighting something with a low damage output, as that will make them deal very little damage. X also has a large hitbox on hit, so you can use it to hit people hiding behind walls. * Tri-Blades © is best used when placed on an ally who has bad close ranged potential or on allies who rush in, as the added defense and click combo can be useful to them. Weaknesses * Mechanic is overall adaptive, so you need to be adaptive to your strategies as well, since it cannot fare to 'deactivate' a certain armor. Classes like Vulca will easily destroy one. * Mechanic is powerful at range and close quarter combat as both Railgun armor/Plasma Cannon Armor and Tri-Blade deal a fair amount of damage at close range and long range. You're better off closing in on Mechanic whilst Railgun armor is on but flee as soon as the Tri-Blade armor is on, the split second of Mechanic entering the armor stance can help you to deal some extra damage. Repeat these steps until Mechanic is exhausted of Mana or their abilities on cooldown. * Staggering or stunning a Mechanic with any armors up is always a good time to dive in - They can't deal much damage after they get back up, and spawning new armors leaves them defenseless for a small period of time. * Making a Mechanic's mana low is the best strategy there is, cutting off any ability to activate armors and attacks. * Even though a Mechanic has great adaptive ability, it has no rusher potential at all, making it weak when it comes to DPS (damage per second). Rushers like Proto and Renegade or other sub-class rushers will easily destroy a Mechanic. Category:Alpha Fighters Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes